


it was always you

by HellAbove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Hopeless Crushes, I have no idea how to explain this, Its like quotes or diary entries, Kinda, Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PLS USE THESE AS PROMPTS, Poems, Set in cogchamp, Short & Sweet, because i miss it, prompts, you can use these as prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAbove/pseuds/HellAbove
Summary: kinda hard to explain. short quotes but they are told in the perspective of fundy and his hopeless crush on 5up :))
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. i

it’s always him


	2. ii

i cant exactly describe how i feel   
but it’s not quite right

and it leaves me cold


	3. iii

i loved him long before i had the guts to let him know


	4. iv

his smile is actually the most perfect thing in the whole world. when i see him smile, my heart skips a beat, my stomach flips and i can’t help but stare. it is my favorite thing in the world , seeing him smile. he has no idea how adorable he is.


	5. v

he walks in and my heart beats differently


	6. vi

loving me must be so fucking hard and i’m so fucking sorry


	7. vii

i cant hold enough of him in my hands


	8. viii

my heart is so full of him i can hardly call it my own


	9. ix

on my silent days i miss him a little louder


	10. x

i’m not used to being loved.

i don’t know what to do


	11. xi

he feels like home and everywhere i’ve never been, all at once


	12. xii

he is the sweetest feeling i know


	13. xiii

how strange to dream of him even when i am wide awake


	14. xiv

everything comes back to him


	15. xv

do his late night thoughts ever lead him back to me?


	16. xvi

i wonder what goes through his head when someone mentions my name to him


	17. xvii

i wonder if we ever think of each other at the same time


	18. xviii

he has a place in my heart no one else could have


	19. xix

i want to melt into him like wild honey. he feels like summer sun


	20. xx

it was always him.


End file.
